


Christmas Letters

by Psi_Fi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Krycek writes to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Letters

December 24 Eight forty-five p.m.

Dear Saint Nicholas,

If you exist, which I doubt, you must be surprised to be receiving a letter from a soldier who is almost forty years old and who has been accused of being an assassin and worse. Well, if you do exist, you know whether I've been naughty or nice, right? Of course, those terms are kinda relative, aren't they? I certainly wouldn't call a lot of what I've done the last few years "nice," but it's for a good cause! I'm trying to save the human race, after all, so I hope you'll excuse some of the dirtier tasks I've had to perform. For the sake of this letter, I'm going to assume I'm forgiven. Otherwise, there's not much point to my writing you, is there?

Actually, 'why am I writing you?' is a very good question. I assume you don't get many letters from lucid adults. Do you remember a man named Fox Mulder? I'd really love to know if he made your nice list when he was a kid or if he occasionally got himself on the naughty one. The man may have ironclad morals, but he's also stubborn, arrogant, and a trouble magnet. 

Anyways. Mulder believes in everything. I would not be at all surprised to learn that he believes in you. Unfortunately Mulder has a scary habit of being right, especially about things that could be called bizarre, unusual, or paranormal. So, since there are things I want and I haven't been able to get them for myself, I decided to hedge my bets and send you this letter. 

The first thing I want for Christmas is world peace. I'm serious. I mean, I'm not asking that you stop every stupid little border skirmish or make the USA and the Middle East best buddies. I'm trying to keep this realistic. However, I did mention that I have a cause I'm fighting for, namely keeping humanity from extinction. The human race is running out of time and if something doesn't change your very last toy run will occur in roughly fifteen years! 

Trust me, the Colonists just aren't the types to celebrate peace and goodwill, not to mention the more religious aspects of the holiday season. So, while we're dying, you'll be facing unemployment. I'm not threatening you! I just want to be very clear about the danger. So, I could use some help here. A working vaccine against the black cancer would be very useful.

The second thing I could use is a new prosthetic. It'd be nice to have something like Luke Skywalker got in Empire Strikes Back! Yeah, I could get one myself, but not easily. I mean, I'd have to find a doctor I could trust and I hate doctors. They aren't as trustworthy as you might think. They all seem to have at least a bit of a God complex. Of course, the only ones I'm familiar with work for the Project, so maybe I'm biased. Plus, even if I could find a good doctor, I'd have to get an exam and fittings and crap and I'm kinda busy! You know, that whole saving the world thing? It's a bit time consuming. 

Sorry, if I seem to be harping on the point, but you know how it is. So, I could really use a good, durable prosthetic. I'm kinda rough on them. 

Lastly, the thing I want most is Fox Mulder. I want him to understand me and the choices I've made. I want him to forgive me. I think Mulder and I could be very good together, both as a couple and as partners against the aliens. I really don't understand him. I mean, that whole 'loving from afar/platonic romance' thing he has going on with Scully is kind of bizarre, don't you think? Give me a down and dirty tumble between the sheets, any day. Um, sorry, I guess that was kind of personal. The bottom line is I love him and I want him to love me. 

If you're real, then you probably know our history and it isn't pretty. Well, there has to be some way to convince him that I want to make things right. I want him to know that I'm sorry for hurting him. I hate it when he hurts. Problem is I've had to lie to him a few times and he's not going to believe anything I say. That's where you come in. I know you're not a matchmaker or anything, but can't you give him proof that I'm on the right side...on *his* side? 

I don't know why I'm writing this. I just have to try. I can't think of any way to approach him that won't end in a fight. He doesn't trust easily and I burned him once and I don't know how to win his trust back, without endangering our species! So, if you could help me, I'd very deeply appreciate it. 

Sincerely,

Alex Krycek

Alex threw down his pen and rubbed his eyes. He felt foolish. Vodka and loneliness only excused so much irrational behavior and Krycek was fairly certain he had crossed the line. Writing to Santa? Spilling out his desire and longing for a certain Fibbie in a Christmas wish list? Krycek vowed to avoid the Hallmark channel during the holidays from now on. 

Stretching and yawning, he decided to call it a night. He stumbled wearily towards the dubious comfort of his bedroom. Just as he shut the door, something happened. 

Green, red, and silver sparkles began dancing merrily around Alex's letter to Santa. 

Then it disappeared! 

In the morning, Alex noticed it was missing and put the entire episode down to a liquor-inspired waking dream.

 

December 25 12:31 a.m. 

Krycek felt something pulling him from the peace of sleep. Something was wrong...different...warm. A strange warmth was at his back! Instantly awake, Krycek spun round in his bed, ready to attack. 

He blinked. 

Fox Mulder was sprawled out in his bed, grinning. Krycek reached to his nightstand and turned on his lamp.

"Mulder? W-what are you doing?" 

"You asked for me to be here," Mulder reminded him, smirking.

"I asked..." Krycek began, then broke off, confused. 

Mulder chuckled and handed Krycek a large, cream-colored envelope. His name was on the front in elegant caligraphy. Krycek took the envelope and opened it carefully. He looked at Mulder again, questioningly, but Mulder just nodded towards the envelope again, smiling softly. Krycek opened up the letter.

Dear Alex, 

Merry Christmas, dear boy. Of course, I exist. It's sad that when men and women gain the experience of adulthood, they lose the gentler wisdom of childhood. I was not surprised that you wrote to me. Ah no! Children are not the only ones who feel the need to write to me. I know of your war and your cause. I know your battle is an ugly and difficult one that sometimes forces you to use methods that are unsavory. Yet, that must be balanced against what is at stake. Obviously, you have made the nice list, for this year at the least. 

I am glad to see that young Fox is having an influence on you. His willingness to believe and accept life as it comes to him is one of his greatest strengths, despite the fools and jackals who ridicule him. I certainly will not tell you what parts, if any, of his youth were spent on my naughty list. Ask him, if you insist on knowing. Perhaps you'll learn something about each other. 

World peace. Oh, my dear young man, how I do wish I could grant this wish. But, I am not a god. Whatever your religious beliefs, you must know that there are powers far greater than mine. In the end, I am but a toymaker and a reminder of the hope and joy that this world can hold. I can support you, but I cannot win this war for you. 

Still, you mentioned a vaccine. I am not a doctor and know very little about medicine. However, you will find a second sheet of paper in the envelope of this letter. On that paper is the name and address of someone who will eventually become important to your fight. My advice is that you not seek this person out, just yet. Your paths will cross, when the time is right. However, when you meet this woman, you must introduce her immediately to Agent Scully. Until then, remember this. You are not alone in your fight. There are as many, hopefully greater, powers with you, as against you. 

Now, as for a new prosthetic, this is something I can grant! Well, within reason! I think a prosthetic such as Luke Skywalker's would draw some very uncomfortable attention to you! Still, you are very hard on your limbs and not just the fake one! I gave the problem to my elves and I think you will be very pleased with the result. If anything, this new limb will be much more comfortable than your previous ones. 

And, speaking of comfort, I admit, playing matchmaker is not comfortable for me at all. I was very reluctant to interfere in your relationship with Fox Mulder. At least you were wise enough to not ask me to make him fall in love with you! Not only is that beyond my power, but to do so would be a heinous violation of his free will! However, you asked me to intervene for you and to help convince him of your sincerity. I have done so as best I can. He knows now where your loyalties lie...and your heart. 

Where you two go from here is between the two of you. You're stronger together-that is one reason I granted your wish, but such things cannot be commanded. Your hearts must be freely given or remain apart. I wish you well.

Sincerely,

Saint Nicholas

 

Krycek stared down at the letter in amazement. It had worked! He'd actually received presents from Santa Claus. He looked up at Mulder, who smiled gently at the wonder in Krycek's eyes.

"What could he possibly have said to you?" Krycek asked.

"The truth," Mulder answered, shrugging. "He showed me some things...what you'd tried to do and been through. He showed me how my bitterness had colored my perceptions of you. He said we need each other. He showed me your letter to him. I...I had no idea that you...wanted me."

Krycek shivered, staring hard at Mulder, trying to read his emotions. The man seemed so calm! 

"I do...I want you, Mulder," Krycek confessed, swallowing dryly. "I love you." 

Mulder smiled, a look of contentment and peace settling on his usually troubled features. The look fascinated Krycek, who trailed a gentle finger across Mulder's brow and down his cheek to his full lips. Mulder's smile widened at the caress. Reaching out slowly, he cupped the back of Krycek's neck and pulled him forward, kissing and claiming him with a firm tenderness. Mulder lay them back down in the bed, tugging the blankets up around them. Pulling away with a shiver, Mulder reached over and turned out the lamp. 

"I love you, too, Alex. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
